Fashion Sense
by Viridian Magpie
Summary: A collection of drabbles. 1 A closer look at Ryou Bakura's fashion sense. 2 Ryou and his spirit finally agree on something. 3 Ryou draws comparisons
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fashion Sense

Author: Viridian Magpie

Genre: General

Rating: K (G)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

AN: three drabbles inspired by comment I read about how Bakura and Kurama (YuYu Hakusho) have such a horrible fashion sense. Since YYH was drawn in the eighties Kurama's clothes are excusable. However, Ryo Bakura must have his reasons, as well, I thought. So here they are. (Warning the last one is a parody).

0

* * *

0

Comfort

Yugi watches Ryo picking his way through the racks. The two of them shopping together - it's a rare event. Ryo stops and contemplates a pile of sweaters. Of course, Yugi thinks, he's chosen the ones that look the most comfortable and _homely_. He must have made a noise for the white-haired boy turns, a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I know," he says. "It's just one of my last memories of her."

Yugi's face must show his confusion for Ryo elaborates.

"Of my mum. The day before she died she bought me some clothes. She liked the comfy things."

0

* * *

0

Difference

Yugi watches Ryo picking his way through the racks. The two of them shopping together - it's a rare event. Ryo stops and contemplates a pile of sweaters. Of course, Yugi thinks, he's chosen the ones that look the most innocent and _boring_. He shakes his head sighing. The white-haired boy must have heard for he turns, an haunted look on his face.

"It sets us apart," he says, clearly expecting his friend to understand. Yugi doesn't. It must have shown on his face for Ryo decides to elaborate.

"The thief and me, I mean. My other half hates my style."

0

* * *

0 

Tactics 

Yugi watches Ryo picking his way through the racks. The two of them shopping together - it's a rare event. Ryo stops and contemplates a pile of sweaters. Of course, Yugi thinks, he's chosen the ones that look the most unappealing and _ugly_. He snorts prompting the white-haired boy to turn. A sardonic smirk graces his lips.

"It's the only thing that works," he says, then pulls a face. "At least a little bit."

Yugi stares at him, confused beyond words.

"Against the girls. If I were to wear stylish clothes, I would have to beat them off with a stick."


	2. The Lighter

Title: The Lighter

Author: Viridian Magpie

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugi-Oh

Rating: K

Summary: Ryou and his dark spirit finally agree on something. Sort of, anyway.

* * *

Ryou does not smoke. He does not have a pack of cigarettes with him all the time. He has no need for them. Still he carries a lighter, always and everywhere, and he needs it.

His life is darkness, be it the darkness of his soul room, into which Bakura confines him regularly, or the shadows creeping up behind him in the night. Yet, that tiny flame, so small and fleeting, comforts him and eases his fears for a while.

Ryou carries a lighter, always and everywhere, and the spirit lets him. He does not take it away. He does not laugh at the boy even though Ryou's behaviour is ridiculous for he cannot fight the darkness.

In fact, Yami no Bakura thinks that the lighter is quite a practical thing, really. Very practical, he muses as he caresses it absently and watches the school building burn.

* * *

AN: Didn't we all dream of that at one point or another? ... Anyway, thanks to everyone who has and will review. 


	3. In Servitude

Title: In Servitude

Author: Viridian Magpie

Genre: Drama

Rating : G

Disclaimer : I don't own YGO

Summary: Ryou draws comparisons.

AN: Hmm, another short flashfic/drabble. If you are looking for something longer, I'd like to point you into the direction of "And this, the plighted vow" , a fic written by Menage A Trois – that is, my humble self and two other authors (links can be found in my profile). Onto the fic:

* * *

Everyone knows how these stories usually go. There's an attic or a cellar or a market or whatever and somehow something catches your/your uncle's/your father's/whoever's eye. The thing is acquired and now you have it in your possession. It's pretty, it's mysterious, it's made of gold. And it would be shiny if it weren't for all the dirt. So, you take a cloth, you start to clean it, polish it up a bit and – _puff! _– a djinni appears to do your bidding and said djinni will have to do it if you're smart enough not to get tricked. That how this kind of story goes, right?

Then why, Ryou thinks, does it seem as if everything has been turned upside down? Almost everything, at least, for it was going like it should up to the point where he was supposed to clean the Ring.

Fact was, there was nothing to clean, not a single speck of dirt marred its beautiful, shiny, golden surface. The Ring only became stained afterwards, when his blood started to flow. Neither did the djinni – if you want to call the Spirit that – appear with a puff and a cloud of smoke. A thief through and through, the Voice had approached with caution, when Ryou was out like a light and unaware.

The Voice has also never, ever done his bidding. Far from it. Indeed, Ryou's body had been used to serve the djinni.

But if Ryou has been cast into the role of servant, is _everything_ upside down then? Is the Voice his master? Is he supposed to humble himself before the Spirit and obey his every command for the rest of his life?

Is that his fate?


End file.
